Ten'batsu
by xx-Dantenshi-xx
Summary: Après la mort de Tsunade face à Madara lors de la guerre, Warui, un jeune homme possèdant les rinnengans, prend place au rang de Rokudaime... Cependant, ce qu'il laisse paraitre n'est pas pure vérité...
1. Juuryou Sane

_Ceux qui ne connaissent pas la souffrance ne peuvent jamais connaître la paix véritable!_

_ -Pein_

* * *

C'est quand rien de nouveau ne se passe que le temps nous semble long; lorsqu'il n'y a plus de projets qui nous animent ou bien que plus rien ne nous intéresse. La vie devient enjouée et intéressante lorsque ce qui nous entoure est animé. Au contraire, quand tout est morose et que tout ne se reflète qu'à un principe de routine journalière, la vie perd son sens. C'est ce qu'est devenu Konoha, après la mort de Tsunade et la nomination du Rokudaime.

Yoroshii ferma son carnet noir et le mit dans son sac à dos avant de lever les yeux au ciel, en mettant sa main sur son front de façon à cacher ses yeux du soleil. L'herbe reflétait les doux rayons lumineux à travers les minces goûtes qui perlaient dû à la rosée du matin, et les nuages flottaient doucement, au gré du vent. Vent qui commençait à jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux gris. Du revers de la main, il tassa celle qui lui tombait dans le visage afin de revêtir son masque d'ANBU.

« Et c'est une autre journée qui commence », soupira-t-il en tournant le dos au soleil matinal.

x~~~~~~~~x

« Alors, nous allons vous envoyer avec Naruto, notre Jounin d'élite, en mission de reconnaissance. Nous pensons cependant que des ennemis tenteront de tuer tout ce qui essaie de passer ces lignes, lança Warui en désignant avec son index une route menant à Suna, que nous devons absolument franchir. Faites attentions, même si je sais que vous êtes le plus fort de votre catégorie. »

Accoté sur le cadre de la porte, Yoroshii regardait le Rokudaime du coin de l'oeil. Les explications concernant sa mission ne l'intéressaient pas du tout. C'est pourquoi il avait ouvert son cahier noir et avait commencé à écrire quelques phrases à l'intérieur. Chaque matin, il s'agissait de la même rengaine. Traverser des lignes qui pourraient, peut-être, être gardées par des assassins ennemis. Warui avait été nommé Rokudaime après la guerre. Il s'était interposé entre Madara et les cinq Kages pour mettre un terme au combat. Évidemment, son intervention avait été fructueuse, puisqu'il était maintenant le sixième Hokage.

« C'est tout pour le moment. Vous pouvez disposer! »

Yoroshii rangea à nouveau son cahier dans son sac et quitta le bureau du Hokage. Encore aujourd'hui, la journée serait longue et pénible. Il descendit les escaliers et sortir de l'immense dôme rouge. Naruto était déjà là, à l'attendre. Il affichait un grand sourire de satisfaction que Yoroshii ne comprendrait jamais.

En apercevant le masque de l'ANBU, Naruto se frotta le derrière de la tête, sourit bêtement et, après lui avoir tourné le dos, couru en direction de l'entrée de Konoha. En tant qu'ANBU, Yoroshii traversa la foule en marchant tranquillement. Les gens qui l'entouraient s'occupaient à des tâches journalières sans grands intérêts. Certains balayaient leur entrée de façon robotique, pendant que d'autres plaçaient, encore et encore, leurs produits à vendre sur leur kiosque. Les contacts avec d'autre personne étaient devenus rares dans les rues de Konoha, plus personne ne saluait personne, ne discutait avec personne, ne s'amusait avec personne. Depuis longtemps, Naruto était le seul qui avait encore en lui cette joie de vivre.

Une fois qu'il eut traversé la foule, il aperçut Naruto qui discutait avec Hinata. Elle avait changé depuis; en plus de ses cheveux longs lui allant jusqu'à la moitié du dos, elle revêtait l'habit d'ANBU. Hinata avait été placé en tant que chef ANBU, dû à sa défense presque impénétrable. Ainsi, elle serait toujours vivante et en bon état pour couvrir la retraite s'il avait lieu.

Sans entendre leur discussion, on pouvait deviner qu'il lui parlait de sa nouvelle mission. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main, avant de quitter la rue principale. Yoroshii s'approcha de Naruto, qui se retrouvait seul devant la grande porte de Konoha, avant de lui dire qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils sortirent ensemble de la ville, pendant que de son bureau, le Rokudaime les regardait partir.

« On dirait qu'il nous surveille... », pensa l'ANBU en plissant les yeux.

x~~~~~~~~x

La forêt semblait sombre vu de l'extérieur, mais avait plutôt un côté lumineux si l'on s'attardait sur les détails tels que le soleil traversant les feuillages et le doux son produit par le vent faisant virevolter les feuilles sur le sol, ou encore la mélodie des oiseaux chantant; tout cela n'existait plus à l'intérieur de ces grands murs de bétons entourant Konoha.

« Que fais-tu!? hurla Naruto, déjà à l'autre bout du chemin de terre.

-J'arrive... J'arrive... répondit Yoroshii, presque pour lui-même. »

Il n'était pas du genre à courir partout comme un écureuil cherchant la dernière noix de la forêt. Il trouvait cela inutile et considérait cette façon d'agir comme une perte de temps. C'est donc quelques moments plus tard qu'il arriva à l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto. Ce dernier étant maintenant affalé contre un arbre, la bouche ouverte et yeux clos. Yoroshii s'approcha du jeune blondinet et lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe. L'adolescent se réveilla et dévisagea l'ANBU comme s'il devrait se sentir mal de l'avoir frappé... Sans raison!

Suna était à droite en suivant le chemin désertique parsemé de clôture et de végétations desséchées. La seule trace de vie dans ce désert, outre les villageois de Suna, était les quelques corbeaux et autre charognards venant manger le reste de viande et de chair d'animaux ou d'humain, le dernier étant plus rare, s'étant perdu. La ligne dont avait parlé Warui se trouvait à l'entrée de ce bac-à-sable géant.

D'où la petite équipe de deux était, quelques pas suffisaient pour traverser la ligne. Yoroshii mettait un pied devant l'autre en se disant que dans quelques minutes, la mission serait terminée et qu'il pourrait retourner au village se tourner les pouces. Il leva la tête après avoir entendu de légers murmures.

« Vous ne passerez pas ce point, peu importe qui que vous soyez! Nous avons ordre de vous éliminer! dit férocement le probable chef du groupe de cinq ninjas les entourant.

- Je vais vous écraser! lança Naruto.

- Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être simple... marmonna Yoroshii. »

x~~~~~~~~x

Les cinq ninjas étaient armés et semblaient préparés, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de quelques brigands voulant imposer leur monopole. Le meilleur moyen de se sortir d'une embuscade est de rester calme et de ne pas attaquer en premier.

« Kage Bunshin no Jutsu[1]! »

Un second Naruto apparu au côté du premier qui, sans lâcher un des adversaires de vue, tendait la main en direction de son clone. Ce dernier commença à agiter ses mains par-dessus celle tendue du Naruto d'origine.

« Fuuton – Rasengan[2]! »

Naruto fonça vers l'un des assaillants qui, sans cligner une seule fois des yeux, esquiva l'orbe et saisit l'avant-bras de Naruto avant de le casser. En hurlant de douleur, Naruto tomba à genoux. Pendant que deux des cinq ennemis le surveillaient, les trois autres resserrèrent le cercle autour de Yoroshii.

« Kawazu kumite[3]! »

L'un des deux hommes surveillant Naruto fut expulsé avec une force si violente que le deuxième recula de quelques pas. Même avec un bras cassé, il avait continué son combat. Cependant, le tour était venu à l'ennemi de répliquer face à cet assaut.

« Tarenken[4]! »

Une tempête de coup déferla sur Naruto qui, avec un bras de casser, essayait d'en parer le plus grand nombre. Le dernier coup le propulsa sur un squelette jonchant le sol non loin de là. La douleur étant beaucoup trop intense et en tant que réflexe de survie naturel, Naruto perdit connaissance. En constatant la situation problématique dans laquelle il se trouvait, Yoroshii lança un kunaï en direction du chef de la troupe, qui se trouvait devant lui. Comme prévu, celui esquiva le kunaï vers la droite, comme il l'avait fait avec Naruto, sans lâcher des yeux l'ANBU.

« Maintenant! », pensa-t-il

Il se propulsa vers le ninja se trouvant à sa gauche, empêchant le chef d'agir afin de protéger son coéquipier. La lame du katana transperça le jeune homme qui s'effondra sur le sol. Sans s'arrêter dans son élan, il sauta dans les airs en lançant, cette fois, trois projectiles. L'un, peut-être inattentif ou endormi, se les prient de plein fouet dans la tête, tandis que les deux autres ninjas à côtés s'étaient déplacés.

Le groupe de ninja ne comptait plus que deux membres: le chef, ainsi qu'un autre ayant tout de même l'air expérimenté. Yoroshii soupira et, en baissant doucement les yeux, fixa son katana.

« Je savais bien qu'il faudrait que je l'utilise un jour, commença-t-il à voix basse, bien que je déteste gaspiller mon énergie. »

Les deux ninjas restant se mirent en position de combat en s'armant l'un d'un kunaï et l'autre d'un tantou[5]. Sans attendre, celui armée du kunaï s'élança vers l'ANBU aux cheveux gris.

« Mikazuki no Mai[6]! »

Plusieurs clones apparurent autour de Yoroshii et s'élancèrent aussi vers l'homme au kunaï. Ce dernier esquiva le premier clone, fut légèrement touché par le deuxième et fini transpercé par Yoroshii. Suite à l'exécution de cette attaque mortelle, le jeune homme se retourna vers le chef de la bande, maintenant seul. Ce dernier, avec la panique dans les yeux, lâcha son arme blanche et fuit le lieu de combat.

En s'assurant que le danger n'était plus, Yoroshii rejoignit Naruto, encore inconscient, puis vérifia ses signes vitaux. Le pouls battait encore, quoique plus lent que la moyenne des hommes en bon état. Il devrait, pour sûr, entrer à l'hôpital pour recevoir les soins nécessaires. Il prit le garçon sur son dos, après avoir rangé son katana, puis commença à marcher en direction de Suna, afin d'administrer au fils du Yondaime les soins mineurs pour qu'il soit en état de se rendre au village.

Un scintillement, sur le corps d'un des cadavres, attira l'attention de Yoroshii. Il déposa Naruto sur le sol sablonneux et retira son arme de son fourreau. Il s'approcha lentement, pris son poignet et rangea son sabre lorsqu'il conclut que l'homme était bel et bien mort. Le scintillement frappa à nouveau l'œil de l'ANBU qui regarda les vêtements du jeune homme étendu à ses pieds. Un bout métallique dépassait de son vêtement et était attaché à son bras. Après l'avoir détaché et regardé, Yoroshii retourna auprès de Naruto et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se mit à courir en direction du village.

« Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, pensa-t-il en regardant le bandeau qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, comment se fait-il que nous aillons été attaqué par des ninjas portant le bandeau de Konoha? »

* * *

[1] Multi clonage

[2] Fuuton - Orbe tourbillonnante

[3] Les katas du crapaud

[4] La grêle de poings

[5] Couteau japonais légèrement courbe à un seul tranchant dont la taille de la lame est inférieure à 30 cm (un "shaku" en vérité, unité de mesure des longueurs japonaise). La structure du tantou est généralement semblable à celle du katana, à la différence près qu'il est bien plus court et souvent moins courbé

[6] La danse sous la nouvelle lune


	2. Ketsumatsu ukemi

_Face à quelqu'un pour qui l'on n'éprouve que de l'aversion et du mépris, les yeux d'un homme deviennent extrêmement froids et cruels._

_-Hokage_

* * *

Naruto a dû rester plus longtemps que prévu à Suna, mais comme les gens sont accueillants, il a été bien traité. Quant aux ninjas ayant tenu l'embuscade, leur identité reste inconnue. Le Rokudaime refuse toute visite depuis l'incident, truc étrange. Cependant, la vérité remonte toujours à la surface, peu importe à quelle profondeur on l'a enterrée. Si l'on veut, on peut comparer la vérité à une graine: peu importe la profondeur à laquelle la graine est enfouie, elle remonte toujours à la surface pour former une fleur...

« Monsieur, vous êtes demandé par un patient, veuillez me suivre! », annonça l'une des femmes médecin de l'hôpital de Suna.

x~~~~~~~~x

Sans faire exprès, Yoroshii fit claquer son cahier d'écriture en le fermant, ce qui résonna dans les couloirs de l'hôpital muet. Il se mit à suivre la dame l'ayant interpellé plus tôt jusqu'à la chambre numéro vingt-six. La dame lui fit signe d'entrer, le salua et partit.

Quand ils étaient entrés dans le village, Naruto, en très mauvais état dû au combat, et Yoroshii, un peu déconcentré par l'attaque fait par des ninjas de Konoha, les gens s'étaient précipités sur eux. Ce contact social avait fait sourire l'ANBU. L'ancien Konoha lui manquait et il préférait de loin la Godaime que le Rokudaime, cependant, son pouvoir là-dessus était faible, sinon absent. Les gens de Suna avaient pris Naruto sous leur aile et l'avait conduit d'urgence aux soins médicaux. Bien que le médecin en charge dise que ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, ils ont tout fait pour lui redonner la forme.

« Ça c'est digne d'un village ninja », se dit-il en se remémorant l'accueil.

Il tourna la poignée, puis poussa la porte doucement. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas déranger les patients avec des bruits inutiles, on dirait bien que la porte, elle, n'en avait rien à cirer. Le grincement créé par les coulisses de la porte attira, l'attention de tous sur lui.

« Quelle chance! », dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Naruto, de son lit d'hôpital, envoyait la main à l'ANBU, avec une énergie que ce dernier jugeait surnaturelle. Le médecin vint s'interposer entre les deux ninjas touristes. Une fois qu'elle partit, Naruto aperçu Yoroshii qui était déjà à côté de lui, accoté contre le mur. Le blessé regarda son bandage, presque corporel, puis, en se retournant vers Yoroshii, lui fit un sourire gigantesque en laissant échapper un léger rire.

x~~~~~~~~x

Le temps est une variable indépendante, que personne ne peut contrôler, du moins, dans la réalité. Les nuits succèdent les jours, qui eux, succèdent les nuits. Ce cycle va et ne s'arrête jamais. Le temps est une invention humaine imposant des limites à l'être humain d'aujourd'hui.

Yoroshii regarda l'horloge dans le coin de la pièce blanche dans laquelle se trouvait Naruto, dormant paisiblement dans son lit, puis regarda de nouveau à l'extérieur par la fenêtre close. La lune s'était montrée, indiquant à tous l'arrivée de la nuit et imposant sa voile obscure, camouflant le peu de lumière que la journée avait pu laisser derrière elle.

L'ANBU ajouta quelques lignes à la page de son cahier noir et, avant de le fermer, se relit silencieusement. Il ouvrit la fenêtre doucement et, en fermant les yeux, respira, à plein poumons, l'air frais de la nuit.

x~~~~~~~~x

Il faisait chaud et humide. Le soleil lui chauffait la peau, sous son habit, depuis près de trois heures. Ils seraient déjà à Konoha si Naruto, ayant une soudaine envie de manger des nouilles, n'avait pas insisté pour manger. Leur petit pique-nique avait permis à Yoroshii d'observer les environs. Il était resté surpris lorsqu'il avait aperçu une plante qui, encore droite, affichait dignement ses feuilles vertes et luisantes, avant que la poussière de la sècheresse ne les ternisse, que la chaleur ne les flétrisse et que les vers ne les rongent. Elle se battait courageusement contre cette monstrueuse boule de feu dominant le ciel.

Lui aussi se battait, par contre, lui, c'était pour réprimer l'ordre que lui donnait son cerveau que de s'étendre et de fermer les yeux. Ce geste insensé amènerait directement à une déshydratation mortelle. De plus, comment réussir à s'étendre et à fermer les yeux dans un sable aussi brûlant? Yoroshii se retourna, afin de savoir comment progressait la randonnée de l'adepte des nouilles à travers cette fournaise s'étendant à perte de vue. Naruto était couché, face première, au pied d'une petite dune de sable. Complètement désespéré, ainsi que légèrement perplexe dû à l'ironie de la situation, l'ANBU retourna sur ses pas, après avoir roulé les yeux et soupiré, afin de rejoindre le corps du jeune.

Encore quelques pas et le corps serait à ses pieds. Ses pensées n'étaient pas très claires, mais un souvenir, de l'époque à laquelle il était encore à l'académie, surgit tout de même dans sa mémoire.

« Kisei... se remémora-t-il en souriant. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? »

Il prit Naruto sur ses épaules et, en soufflant dans ses cheveux afin d'enlever le sable qui s'y était placé, sentit la fatigue le gagner.

« On retourne à la maison, dit-il en joignant ses mains, Kisei[1]! »

Le sable commença à tourner autour des deux ninjas. Quelques instants plus tard, l'étendue de sable retrouvait son silence habituel, complètement désert. Une salamandre sortit sa tête du sable et agita sa queue pour balayer les minéraux jaunâtres qui la gênait. Les yeux du reptile scintillèrent avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la terre.

x~~~~~~~~x

Le soleil de l'après-midi pénétra par la fenêtre de la maison de Yoroshii. Ce dernier cligna des yeux quand la lumière caressa son visage. En essayant de se retourner, son coude percuta le front de Naruto, qui se réveilla.

« On est où? », demanda-t-il avec un ton encore endormi.

Avant de lui répondre, Yoroshii se leva et regarda autour de lui. Lorsqu'il regarda à ses pieds, quelques souvenirs revinrent par bout, comme si un stroboscope avait pris place dans sa tête. Les images allaient et venaient en noir et blanc de façon aléatoire. Un parchemin reposait à ses pieds, complètement vierge. Sa maison, qui n'était pas si grande, avait tout de même l'air d'avoir une grande superficie. C'était peut-être un effet causé par la propreté de chaque pièce. Naruto, encore sonné du coup à la tête, se leva en s'appuyant contre la chaise se trouvant à sa droite.

« J'ai faim! dit-il en se retournant vers Yoroshii, une fois ses esprits remis en place.

-Va manger, commença l'ANBU, on est chez moi, à Konoha. »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'agrandirent dû à la joie que l'idée de manger son plat favori lui procurait. Il salua rapidement et de façon maladroite Yoroshii, puis sortit.

« Enfin seul, se dit-il en expirant, de façon à évacuer le stress de la journée, enfin du repos! »

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, un oiseau gris et noir, avec un bec court et droit, pénétra par la fenêtre de ce qui servait à la fois de salon, ainsi que de chambre. Le petit animal volant agita sa patte gauche, sur laquelle était enroulé un papier. Yoroshii prit l'oiseau dans ses mains, puis détacha délicatement le message. L'astrild[2] s'envola, laissant le jeune homme de nouveau seul. Ce dernier déroula le petit papier et lu, à voix haute, le message qui y était inscrit.

« Vous êtes convoqué d'urgence dans le bureau du Hokage. Ce message est d'une importance capitale... »

Yoroshii s'arrêta de lire. La partie importante des messages se trouvait toujours au début. Le message n'avait plus aucun besoin d'être lu lorsque ce dernier commençait à parler du propre message. La suite n'indiquait que le destinataire, ainsi que du charabia sans grande importance.

Il s'approcha de son balcon, duquel on pouvait apercevoir la rue principale et toute la monotonie qui y prenait place. Un peu plus à l'est de là se trouvait le bureau du Hokage, dans lequel Yoroshii devait aller pour cette subite convocation urgente. Sans plus attendre, il quitta ce qui lui servait de demeure, puis après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, descendit les escaliers se trouvant immédiatement à ses côtés, en sautant, parfois, quelques marches, de façon à ne pas faire trop de pas pour rien. Yoroshii arriva en bas en un temps record. Devant lui se trouvait le bureau du Rokudaime.

« J'ai quelques questions à lui poser... se dit-il, comme s'il se promettait des poser. Puis, il est mieux d'y répondre! », ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

x~~~~~~~~x

Étrangement, à l'arrivée de Yoroshii, le bureau était désert et surtout, trop silencieux. Même le vent qui, en temps normale, cri en percutant les fenêtres, ne faisait aucun son. C'était silence, mais pourquoi cette atmosphère désagréable?

« Ah, vous voilà mon cher! lança une voix derrière lui. Vous vous êtes dépêché pour un homme de votre genre.

-Qu'insinuez-vous par là, Rokudaime? demanda Yoroshii en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, mais rien, ne vous inquiétez pas! Simplement, votre mission de reconnaissance à durée beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. J'espère pour vous que vous avez réussi le travail demandé. En cas d'échec, dit Warui avec un sourire en coin, je serai contraint de vous occuper à des tâches, disons, plus simples.

-N'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous aurez le plaisir de me jeter à la rue, répliqua Yoroshii, car contrairement à ce que vous pensez, les cinq ninjas nous aillant attaqués n'ont pas survécus. De plus, en fouillant leur cadavres, nous avons, comment dire, trouvé des objets plutôt intéressants!

-Comme quoi? demanda-t-il d'une façon si étrange qu'on aurait dit qu'un moustique venait de le piquer. Vous me rédigerez un rapport que je lirai une autre fois. Pour ce qui est du moment présent, commença-t-il après avoir repris son calme, il est venu le temps de renouveler le pacte d'échange commercial avec Kumo. Hinata est déjà sur l'affaire, par contre, il manque un seul ANBU afin de créer une équipe complète. C'est pourquoi je vous ai attribué à l'équipe d'élite de Konoha. Bonne mission! »

Yoroshii ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de laisser le bandeau récupéré sur le cadavre d'un des attaquants à Suna sur le bureau de Warui, puis sortit. À l'extérieur, il faisait beau. Le vent était agréable: ne soufflait pas à en déraciner un arbre, mais tout de même assez pour rafraîchir légèrement la peau sous ces quelques plaques métallique que portait l'ANBU. Hinata lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation, puis continua à expliquer la mission plus en détails.

« Pas encore des explications... », pensa Yoroshii en tentant, en regardant aux alentours, de trouver un autre sujet plus intéressant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'oiseau, d'un éclat jaune magnifique, qui venait de se poser sur la fenêtre de l'Hokage. Warui prit l'oiseau majestueux dans ses mains, puis quitta le champ visuel de l'ANBU. C'était étrange tous ces oiseaux messagers dernièrement. En temps normal, les oiseaux messagers ne se promenaient pas à travers la ville de Konoha d'une personne à l'autre. Ils étaient plutôt destinés à parcourir de longues distances. Comme, par exemple, pour envoyer un message d'un village à l'autre.

Hinata plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Yoroshii.

« C'est rare que l'on peut voir tes yeux », dit-elle en souriant.

N'ayant pas de réponse de son interlocuteur, elle se mit devant lui.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? demanda la jeune Hyuga.

-Ah, hm... non, ça va, ce n'est rien... débuta Yoroshii, en quittant des yeux la fenêtre du Hokage. Tu disais?

-Je disais que c'était rare qu'on eût la chance de voir tes yeux! lança-t-elle en plaçant son masque sur son visage. C'est le temps d'y aller, préparez-vous! »

Yoroshii imita le geste de sa supérieure, cachant ainsi ses yeux bleus clairs. Il avait toujours détesté ses yeux. Ils avaient la couleur de la glace, comme ceux de son père. Il avait toujours trouvé que le regard de son père était froid. Froid et impénétrable. Il ne voulait pas être comme lui.

En secouant la tête pour empêcher certains souvenirs de remonter à la surface, Yoroshii se retourna vers son escouade.

« Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. Partez sans moi! »

Hinata hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et partit accompagnée de son coéquipier habituel. À eux trois, ils avaient assez de puissance pour vaincre le Kage de Kumo. Yoroshii se dirigea vers le toit de la maison en face du bureau du Rokudaime, pendant que le reste de sa troupe s'éclipsait de Konoha. Comme prévu, Warui s'approcha de sa fenêtre, avec un sourire, afin de les voir quitter. Ce petit air satisfait disparu lorsqu'il remarqua que le troisième ANBU n'était pas présent. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna le dos brusquement, faisant voler la fin de son habit blanc et rouge.

Peu de temps après, l'oiseau jaune repartit par la fenêtre du bureau de Warui et se dirigea vers l'ouest. Excepté la forêt de la mort, pas grand-chose ne se trouvait à l'ouest...

« Anko! », s'exclama Yoroshii à voix haute.

Il sauta du toit et commença à courir. Les gens, que l'on pouvait qualifier comme étant hypnotisés, défilait autour de lui. Il sortit à la hâte et continua son chemin en direction du lieu où habitait la professeure ayant la réputation d'une tortionnaire nazi. Lorsqu'il arriva à la demeure d'Anko, il vit l'oiseau qui cognait, avec son bec, dans la fenêtre. Il vit la jeune Jounin sortir.

« Encore ces maudits messages? », ragea-t-elle en apercevant l'oiseau à sa fenêtre.

Elle le prit dans ses mains et en détacha le message. Elle l'ouvrit, puis le jeta après l'avoir chiffonné.

« Que me veux-tu? lança Anko à l'intention de Yoroshii.

-Vous avez jeté la lettre...

-Ça fait quoi? Il est bizarre ce Warui. De plus, commença-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte, je déteste qu'on me dise quoi faire. »

Yoroshii la salua de la tête, puis la remercia. Il lui tourna le dos et retourna tranquillement vers le village. Il devra rester sur ces gardes. Le Rokudaime ne sera pas ravi s'il apprend qu'Anko n'a pas voulu participer à son jeu de "cherche et trouve". L'homme de vingt-trois ans entra dans le village et saisit le manche de son épée. Une vingtaine de ninja était présent à l'entrée. Quelques-uns s'écartèrent pour céder le passage à l'Hokage.

« Alors, Yoroshii, tu trouves cela amusant que de désobéir? dit-il de façon hargneuse.

-Non, je n'écoute simplement pas les menteurs.

-Il est à vous! cria-t-il à la horde de Jounin derrière lui, en se retournant. »

Cinq foncèrent vers l'ANBU, qui esquiva un lancer de kunaï effectué par un ninja resté derrière. Avec sa jambe arrière, il se propulsa vers l'homme à la veste verte du centre. Ce dernier reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de sentir la lame dans son dos. Il s'effondra, mort. Ses partenaires gardèrent leur sang froid, mais reculèrent. Un nouveau ninja, qui était jusqu'alors, resté en retrait, vint s'ajouter au cercle.

« C'est donc ça leur stratégie! pensa Yoroshii. Du cinq contre un! »

L'un des cinq lança un kunaï, pendant qu'un deuxième amorça sa course. Un troisième fit les signes du cochon, du tigre, suivi de celui du singe. Il porta ses mains ensemble et prononça des mots qui ne réussirent pas à être traité par le cerveau de l'ANBU. Il ferma les yeux et attendit de recevoir les trois assauts simultanément.

« Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou[3]! »

Yoroshii ouvrit les yeux. Debout devant lui se trouvait Hinata, ainsi que son coéquipier se nommant Tomo. Ce dernier était armé de kunaï uniquement, il trouvait que les autres armes allaient trop lentement. Il avait les cheveux bruns, coupés courts. Tomo prit la main de Yoroshii et l'aida à se relever. Les trois ANBU se mirent dos à dos, pouvant dorénavant se défendre par trois côtés. Deux hommes se rajoutèrent au cercle, dû aux deux ninjas ayant pris l'attaque d'Hinata en pleine figure.

« Je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliqué dans cette affaire! dit Yoroshii en tranchant un shinobi avec son katana. Partez. »

Hinata le regarda, puis prit le bras de Tomo, avant de sortir de la zone de combat. L'ANBU se retrouva à nouveau seul contre les Jounins, qui regardaient autour d'eux, à la recherche des compagnons de leur adversaire. Yoroshii en profita pour en exterminer quatre et pour se placer derrière le cinquième.

« C'est moi votre adversaire, ne détournez pas les yeux! », lança-t-il en transperçant le cinquième qui formait le cercle.

Comme leur stratégie était brisé, les quelques Jounins restant se retournèrent pour faire face à Yoroshii. Ce dernier lança un kunaï dans le tas, qui ne toucha aucune cible. Yoroshii sauta et lança un deuxième kunaï, qui, encore une fois, ne toucha rien et qui alla se planter au sol, au mileu du regroupement d'ennemis. Certains se mirent à rire en disant qu'il était vraiment nul au lancer de projectiles.

« Bakuretsufuu[4]! » cria l'un en réalisant que le parchemin y étant attaché se consumait.

Dans un éclat de lumière éblouissant, le parchemin libéra tout le chakra scellé à l'intérieur. Quand la poussière retomba, il vu le nombre immense de cadavres étendu sur le sol. Pour plusieurs, la vie les avait laissés choir dans un monde où le pouvoir était un fléau grave. Une faible plainte, ne serait-ce qu'un murmure, parvint aux tympans de l'ANBU. Il s'approcha du corps d'un homme, qui avait environ fin quarantaine.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela? demanda l'homme, en avalant plusieurs fois le sang qui remontait dans sa gorge.

-Simplement parce que depuis que je suis tout petit, je croise les bras laissant aux autres la clef de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, le temps est venu pour moi d'agir! »

L'homme sourit et ferma les yeux. Lorsque la mort vint prendre son âme, il était fier de son fils.

x~~~~~~~~x

Yoroshii faisait face au soleil couchant. Il était assis sur une partie de la rue principale s'étant élevé avec la force de l'explosion. Le ciel avait pris différentes teintes, allant d'orange jusqu'à mauve.

Malgré ses recherches, Yoroshii n'avait pas trouvé Warui. Il devait, tout de même, se terrer quelque part. Il le trouverait et vengerait tous ces gens qui avaient aveuglément cru en ses paroles remplient d'espoir, mais surtout trompeuses. Hinata apparu à sa droite et s'assit. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sourit. Yoroshii regarda le sol, sur lequel plusieurs corps gisaient.

« Ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire les bons choix. dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Comment puis-je savoir si j'ai fait le bon choix? demanda Yoroshii, en levant les yeux vers Hinata.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle en regardant le soleil couchant, mais ce que je sais, c'est que cet éclat dans tes yeux n'était pas présent lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait comme choix, mais je crois que c'est pour le mieux. »

Yoroshii répondit avec le silence. Pendant que la gigantesque boule de feu s'effaçait à l'horizon, Yoroshii sourit. Hinata prit sa main dans la sienne, puis accota sa tête sur son épaule. Le soleil disparu derrière les arbres, laissant apparaître que les deux silhouettes côtes à côtes.

Contrôler sa vie; c'est ça qu'il avait choisi.

* * *

[1]Retour : Ce sort permet de retourner à l'endroit précis où a été laissé un parchemin. Une fois scellé, il peut servir, en quelque sorte, de portail.  
[2]Cet oiseau mesure environ 10 cm de longueur. Il présente un dimorphisme sexuel. Le mâle a la tête gris noir avec le menton et de larges cercles oculaires blancs, les parties supérieures brun moucheté, la gorge noire, la poitrine grisâtre barrée de noir et de blanc, le ventre brun roux. La femelle est plus terne avec la tête légèrement rayée de brun. Les yeux sont marron, le bec rouge et les pattes brunâtres.  
[3]Les 64 poings du Hakke protecteurs  
[3]Note explosive


	3. Ooawate kurushimi

_Nous sommes un peu comme des nuages qui volent au gré du vent mais qui ne sont régis par aucune loi. Les chemins, pour qu'ils arrivent à destination, sont nombreux mais ils atteignent toujours leur but. Peu importent les obstacles, les nuages les contournent et continuent leur chemin. [ ... ] Un homme déterminé qui a un objectif sera toujours plus fort que les autres car il ne se laissera pas détourner de son but, ce qui lui confèrera une force extraordinaire. [ ... ] Lorsque notre vision est déformée par la haine, on passe souvent à côté des plaisirs simples. C'est bien dommage._

_-Neji_

* * *

Il pleuvait à Kumo. Ce n'était pas nouveau dans ce coin de pays. Cependant, aujourd'hui, la pluie était plus froide qu'habituellement. D'un froid ayant l'effet d'une morsure sur la peau et passant à travers les vêtements. Ookami regarda le ciel grisâtre. Quelques goûtes lui perlèrent sur le front, puis descendirent rapidement le long de ses joues, pour dégoûter sur le sol. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, d'un blanc étonnamment éclatant pour le peu de soleil réussissant à traverser cet amoncellement de nuages noirs. Ses mèches blanches lui cachaient l'oeil gauche, laissant apparaître sur son doux visage, que son oeil droit, de couleur doré. Les gens lui en avaient beaucoup voulu à cause de ses yeux. Ils disaient, le plus souvent, qu'ils renfermaient un démon ou quelque chose de maléfique et cruel. C'est quand son père était revenu du travail, complètement ivre et armé d'une hache, que la situation se détériora. Sa mère s'était interposée entre le père et son enfant, ce qui lui avait apporté un repos paisible et éternel. Terrorisée, Ookami avait pris la fuite. Elle avait découvert le village de Kumo par hasard, semble-t-il. Elle baissa la tête et reprit sa marche. Dans les rues ruisselait l'eau, recherchant une étendue dans laquelle se jeter, les ninjas courraient, sois pour leur mission, ou simplement pour se divertir, les marchands s'étaient réfugiés sous les toits et avaient placé, sur leurs marchandises, une toile, faite à la main, afin d'empêcher la plus d'abîmer leurs objets à vendre, en les mouillant, les enfants pataugeaient dans les flaques d'eau, s'amusant, riant, complètement trempé, mais insouciant de ce genre de détail.

« La jeunesse est une phase, une simple étape dans la vie de tous et chacun. Il n'en reste pas moins que c'est le stade que l'on nomme le stade de la liberté. Liberté que certains perdent en vieillissant, se disant que le temps n'est plus, que les choses ont changées, que leurs responsabilités prennent tout leur temps, les privant de ce plaisir. Ils oublient que la liberté est un état d'esprit et non pas le fait d'être affranchie de quelque chose... », pensa Ookami en passant aux côtés des enfants.

Un petit garçon sauta dans un trou rempli d'eau, éclaboussant tout ce qui se trouvait autour. L'enfant, extrêmement mal à l'aise, alla s'excuser à la jeune femme aux cheveux blanc. Il bafouilla quelques excuses, pas très claires, en pointant le pantalon de tissus noir qu'elle portait et qui avait été arrosé. Ookami se pencha, de façon à être à la hauteur du jeune, et posa sa main sur son épaule. En apercevant la crainte dans les yeux du garçon d'environ six ans, elle lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Elle lui fit comprendre que c'était des choses qui arrivaient et que de toute façon, elle était déjà mouillée. Elle se releva et continua son chemin. Les quelques enfants qui avaient continué à jouer, avait maintenant cessé leurs activités. Ils regardaient tous s'éloigner la dame qui, contrairement aux autres, n'avait pas frappé Gaki. C'était le petit garçon aux yeux bleus que tous les gens du village voyait comme étant mal élevé et n'ayant pas de jugement. En fait, ils ne voyaient que leur propre malheur et en oubliait les faits. Il n'était pas mal élevé, il ne l'était simplement pas, comme ses parents étaient morts durant la guerre. La réalité n'étant pas qu'il manque de jugement, mais plutôt qu'il avait celui d'un jeune garçon de six ans.

Ookami avait reconnu cette crainte dans les yeux bleus-océan du gamin. La crainte de subit, encore une fois, les reproches, les mots durs lancé sans réflexions par les plus vieux, les coups, autant au coeur qu'au corps. La crainte de devoir encaisser ses erreurs, qu'il ne voulait pas commettre, ses embûches, ses actions que certains jugent irréfléchies. La crainte d'avoir l'obligation de se terrer afin de se cacher, de réfléchir sur un comportement n'ayant causé de tort à personne, de perdre, aux yeux de tous, la seule parcelle de notre être qui était attrayante. Tout cela est capable d'arrêter le plus déterminé des humains.

La jeune femme de dix-neuf ans se retourna, se sentant suivi. La dizaine d'enfants la suivant s'arrêta brusquement, se figea et devint silencieuse. Quelques chuchotements disant de se taire pouvait être entendu. Trouvant ce comportement adorable, Ookami décida de se prêter au jeu. Elle haussa les épaules, se retourna, puis continua sa route. Les enfants reprirent leur filature et recommencèrent à bouger. Elle sourit et tourna le coin de l'immeuble. Quand les enfants le tournèrent à leur tour, ils ne virent rien. Un peu déçus, ils retournèrent à leur terrain de jeu habituel.

x~~~~~~~~x

L'endroit était clos. C'était facile à savoir puisque l'air était chaud, aucun vent n'y prenait place et les bruit que causait la pluie en percutant les toits ou le sol s'était tue. Elle était donc encadrée de quatre murs. La voix résonante vint lui prouver ses pensées.

« Ça faisait longtemps, tu ne trouves pas?

-Que fais-tu ici, Saisho?

-Oh, mais tu me manquais, petite soeur! dit-il.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle me séquestrer était nécessaire? Après treize ans d'absence et après avoir abandonné toute la famille suite à la mort de maman, tu oses venir me voir ici? cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

-J'ai honte de te le dire, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide... »

Elle jette un regard furieux à son frère aîné. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il était difficile de distinguer tous ses traits. Seule la lumière passant par la fenêtre minuscule permettait de distinguer ses cheveux noirs laissant dégagés ses yeux, mais attachés en arrière. Il s'approcha d'Ookami et caressa sa joue. Il lui dit qu'elle était devenue une belle femme et insinua que les hommes voulaient, probablement, tous être avec elle. Outrée, elle dégagea la main de son frère de sur sa joue en hurlant que cette fois, elle n'écouterait pas ses dires mensongers. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce côté de son frère. Toujours prêt à promettre ou à dire aux gens ce qu'ils veulent entendre afin de les avoir de son bord. Il passa ses bras autour de sa soeur et la regarda de haut, comme il avait une demi-tête de plus qu'elle. Ookami, furieuse, leva le genou, faisant hurler de douleur son frère. Elle se jeta sur lui et le poussa brusquement vers le mur. Saisho le traversa, se retrouvant dans la rue, sous la pluie qui était devenue torrentielle. À la lumière extérieure, l'on pouvait distinguer son visage. Les quelques cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux le faisait paraître beaucoup plus âgé. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des années déjà. Il leva la tête en direction de sa soeur et cracha, sur le sol, le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, dû à sa lèvre fendue.

« Je suis prête à t'écouter, à condition que tu ne me touches plus! », dit-elle les yeux rivés sur son frère.

x~~~~~~~~x

Yoroshii profitait de l'absence de l'Hokage pour fouiller son bureau, plus précisément, les archives. Il cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Ça devait faite déjà deux jours qu'il fouillait dans tous les tiroirs, tous les emplacements possibles qui pourraient cacher quelque chose. Il avait même regardé dans les livres se trouvant dans l'étagère. Sans tous les lires cependant. Il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il voulait et pourtant, durant les longues heures de recherche, il n'avait cessé de déplacer des meubles, d'ouvrir des portes, de regarder, d'observer, faire attention à tous les petits détails, mais ça n'avait rien donné. Yoroshii regarda par la fenêtre un instant. Les gens dans les rues n'étaient plus. Ils étaient rentrés à l'intérieur de leur maison et ne ressortait plus.

Hinata lui avait dit de l'avertir lorsqu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Elle semblait contente de cette nouvelle aventure, de ce nouveau mode de vie peu habituel. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé et que tout s'arrêtait là. Le soleil se levait, annonçant sa troisième journée de recherche. Les doux rayons de soleil matinal illuminant le bureau. Yoroshii regardait la lumière jaunâtre grimper sur les murs. Elle illumina la bibliothèque, dans laquelle se trouvait livres et parchemins, le cadre d'une image du Rokudaime devant les visages des Kages antérieurs, jusqu'à remplir la pièce de sa lumière. Ses yeux revinrent sur le cadre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Même si Warui n'était pas là, ses yeux mauves le faisaient frissonner. Il avait l'impression de se faire observer, cette sensation lui était insupportable et trop désagréable. Il détacha le cadre du mur, voulant le déposer sur le bureau, de façon à ne plus le voir. Le cadre tomba au sol dans un bruit mât et creux après lui avoir glissé des mains. Il le reprit et tenta d'ouvrir la photo. En regardant le dos du cadre, il vit la façon dont les deux parties étaient rattachées ensemble. Il entra un kunaï dans une fente se trouvant en bas à gauche du cadre. Il y eu un léger déclic et Yoroshii sépara les deux parties afin d'y voir le contenu. Il y avait un parchemin, enroulé et attaché avec un ruban bleu. Ce ruban, sur les parchemins, indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un parchemin de naissance, dans lesquels se trouve, généralement, le nom, le poids, ainsi que le lieu de naissance. Il l'ouvrit, en se disant qu'il avait peut-être trouvé, enfin, l'endroit où il se cachait.

Yoroshii laissa le morceau de parchemin sur le bureau et sortit pour aller rejoindre Hinata chez elle. Le parchemin, assez vieux, car sa couleur était terne, était légèrement chiffonné. On pouvait y apercevoir, presque effacé, les informations concernant le Rokudaime. Reposant à côté du cadre, il avait répondu à la question de Yoroshii. Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison d'Hinata, il fut impressionné. La maison était blanche, ressemblant à un immense palais lumineux. Elle vivait avec Neji dans le dojo que leur famille gardait précieusement depuis toutes ces années. C'est lui qui accueillit Yoroshii. Il lui sourit et lui sera la main. Il l'invita à entrer en ouvrant la porte du dojo. Hinata était assise au centre de la gigantesque salle, le sol en bois et les murs d'une couleur beige pâle, et sirotait son thé. Quand elle entendit Yoroshii entrer, elle se leva et se retourna, avant de se précipiter vers lui.

« Kumo », dit-il simplement en souriant.

Ils sortirent, après avoir écouté les mises en gardes de Neji concernant sa cousine, puis prirent le chemin de Kumo. Arrivé devant la porte de Konoha, affichant fièrement l'emblème du feu. Yoroshii s'arrêta et fit un adieu à cette ville qui l'avait si bien accueillit après l'abandon de sa famille.

« Ce n'est pas bien de fouiller dans les choses personnelles des gens. »

Yoroshii se retourna pour voir arriver vers lui une langue géante. Bien qu'elle fut rosâtre, comme les langues humaines, elle n'avait pas la même forme. Il esquiva l'assaut et coupa la langue de la créature dans un geste circulaire lui ayant permis de récupérer son katana, attaché dans son dos. Un sifflement de douleur se fit entendre et la langue se rétracta. Concentré, Yoroshii ne regardait non pas la salamandre géante, étant aussi haute que son balcon et occupant toute la rue, mais plutôt la silhouette se trouvant sur son dos. Une goutte perla sur son front et s'accrocha à ces cils au bout de sa paupière. Avec un réflexe nerveux, Yoroshii cligna des yeux, ce qui obligea Hinata à intervenir afin qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer. La silhouette disparu de sur le dos de la créature et réapparu derrière Yoroshii qui, pusqu'il avait fermé les yeux, n'avait pas été en mesure de suivre des yeux le déplacement de son adversaire. Hinata, trop loin pour utiliser ses techniques, lança un kunaï ce qui obligeait à l'assaillant d'esquiver ou de parer. Ce dernier esquiva vers le bas et tenta d'attaquer le ninja aux cheveux gris. Celui-ci, conscient du danger, vu la réaction d'Hinata, mais totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait, joignit ses mains. L'arme de l'homme transperça le corps de Yoroshii qui se dissipa. L'ANBU, de nouveau alerte atterrit derrière l'ennemi et donne un coup avec son épée, qui fut arrêtée par la langue de la salamandre.

Yoroshii recula et observa l'assaillant de loin. Il était vêtu d'un chapeau ainsi que d'un manteau rouge et blanc. Warui se retourna pour faire face aux deux ninjas. Il sourit et regarda Yoroshii dans le creux des yeux. Le village de Konoha se tordit, tourbillonna et fini par être aspiré par les yeux mauves de Hokage. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans, armé d'un simple kunaï.

« Un genjutsu! », pensa Yoroshii, remarquant qu'il lui était impossible de bouger.

x~~~~~~~~x

Ça devait faire au moins une heure qu'ils marchaient, lui, racontant son histoire, elle, l'écoutant parler. Ookami lui avait demandé de raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis leur séparation, il y a de cela bien des années. Il avait accepté de tout lui raconter après avoir soupiré longuement. Il lui raconta comment l'arrestation de leur père avait été effectué, sans omettre de dire qu'il avait dû rester avec lui, comme un jeune garçon héroïque, jusqu'à l'arrivée des autorités. Il raconta aussi le mensonge qu'il avait dû dire à leur frère, afin qu'il ne souffre pas trop de la perte de sa famille. Saisho s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase dans laquelle il expliquait ses exploits de combat. Il fit signe à Ookami de ne pas dire un mot et ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, il avait serré les poings, laissant sur ses jointures une couleur blanchâtre. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il se retourna.

« Nous devons quitter le village, quelque chose se prépare! lança-t-il

-Mais...

-On quitte j'ai dis! »

Il avait toujours pris son rôle de grand-frère trop au sérieux, ça l'avait rendu contrôlant et agressif. Il n'aimait pas que l'on s'interpose entre ses idées et la réalisation de celles-ci. Plus les jours avançaient, plus ses émotions refoulées de colère et d'amertume s'amplifiait. Quand tout débordera et qu'un flot d'émotion négative déferlera dans ses veines, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

Ookami se mis en route derrière son frère sans poser une question de plus. Elle avait connu son frère, rouspéter ne mènerait à rien. Elle avait tenté lorsque leur père avait tué leur mère et qu'il lui disait de fuir. Il l'avait regardé avec un regard monstrueux. Un regard qui n'avait rien d'autre que de deux yeux vide et sombres. C'était plutôt des yeux remplis de haine, diffusant un aura de mort douloureusement pénible et atrocement violente. Saisho s'assura qu'elle le suivait puis disparu. Elle sauta sur un toit, puis se mis à courir en direction du pont de Kumo. Elle sauta à nouveau, mais cette fois du toit, afin d'atterrir au début du pond. Un kunaï se dirigea vers elle et un nuage de fumée se créa au moment de l'impact. Le nuage s'estompa une fois le sol atteint, laissant place à un canidé[1] d'environ trois fois leur taille normale. Il avait un pelage blanc, luisant aux rayons du soleil reflété par les goûtes de pluie. Il se mis à courir ;à travers le pond, un kunaï dans la gueule. Une fois arrivée devant la forêt, le carnivore grogna, montrant les crocs, ce qui eut pour effet de plisser la peau de son museau. Ses oreilles frémirent lorsqu'un craquement sec, comme le bruit d'une branche que l'on casserait, retentit. Puis, sa mâchoire se décontracta lorsque Saisho sortit de l'ombre que créait le feuillage des arbres.

« C'est quoi ton problème? lança Ookami en reprenant forme humaine. Tu aurais pu me tuer! »

Saisho se contenta de sourire et de lui répondre qu'elle avait peut-être raison, mais qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle le regarda longuement puis se mis en marche. Les deux ninjas disparurent dans l'obscurité de la forêt dans laquelle, peu de lumière parvenait à pénétrer.

x~~~~~~~~x

Ses muscles refusaient d'obéir aux ordres donnés par son cerveau. Yoroshii ferma les yeux. Ce genjutsu était d'un niveau bien supérieur à tous les autres genjutsu qu'il n'eut jamais utilisé ou subit. L'obscurité, entourant l'ANBU et l'homme aux rinnengans, transperça Yoroshii, lui faisant cracher du sang. Soudainement, une douleur à la cuisse gauche lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il sera sa jambe de ses deux mains et saisit le kunaï qui y était planté. Encore sonné par ce brusque retour à la réalité, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir à l'attaque de la salamandre. La queue du reptile le percuta dans les côtes, le propulsant à une force phénoménale dans le mur entourant le bureau du Hokage. Il fut remis sur pied par une main chaleureuse, bien que ferme. Quand il leva les yeux, il aperçut les yeux bleus, reflétant une détermination sans limites, sous les quelques mèches blondes, volant dans le vent créé par la queue de l'amphibien géant.

« Oodama rasengan[2]! »

Un orbe gigantesque se créa dans la paume de Naruto qui se précipitait sur l'ennemi aux yeux violet. La queue de son invocation se plaça de façon à bloquer l'attaque, ce qui la sectionna. La salamandre regarda avec ses yeux jaunes sa queue qui, peu à peu, repoussait. Sans abandonner, Naruto fit plusieurs clones et fronça les sourcils.

« Senpoo : Chou Oodama Rasen Tarengan[3]! »

Une centaine d'orbe se dirigèrent vers l'Hokage, de façon à pouvoir répliquer à une autre intervention de la créature blanche et noire de Warui. Les cent clones de Naruto arrivèrent simultanément sur l'ennemi. Warui décroisa ses bras et ferma les yeux en tendant les bras.

« Shinra Tensei[4]! »

Les clones de Naruto disparurent chacun dans un nuage de fumée, créant un écran gris autour de l'ennemi. Il se tourna vers le blondinet et chargea. Hinata s'interposa en obligeant l'Hokage à s'arrêter. Elle fixait les pieds du ninja afin de ne pas être prise dans un genjutsu. Elle avait dû intervenir afin de sortir Yoroshii de l'illusion. Elle regarda derrière elle afin de voir Naruto. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui fit signe de se déplacer légèrement vers la droite. Elle se décala, à contre-coeur, laissant Naruto affronter directement le Rokudaime.

« Kamikaze no Jutsu[5]! »

Une aura rouge entoura Naruto, trouant le sol qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Une pression intense pouvait être sentit autour de l'aura du chakra de Kyuubi. Soudainement, la lumière rougeâtre disparue. L'Hokage colla ses mains puis fut projeté à une vitesse incroyable, après que son habit eut été déchiré de façon superficielle à plusieurs endroits. Un visage apparu[6] derrière l'Hokage, en mouvement et en sang, et ouvrit la bouche. Warui fut avalé par le monstre qui était soudainement apparu, puis recraché. Le corps roula au sol. L'habit de l'Hokage blanc et rouge était en lambeau, laissant apparaître un habit noir, que Warui portait comme combinaison de combat. Elle était luisante, fait dans un tissu élastique et très résistant, et d'une netteté impressionnante, démontrant qu'il ne s'en était probablement jamais servi. Yoroshii se précipita sur le corps de l'Hokage, qui se relevait lentement. Sa course fut arrêtée par la langue de l'invocation. Elle entoura l'ANBU et le projeta contre la maison la plus proche.

« Cette attaque aurait dû le tuer! », pensa Naruto.

Warui, une fois relevé, joignit ses mains puis fixa Naruto. Il s'apprêtait à prononcer le nom de sa technique lorsque Yoroshii l'atteignit avec son katana. La lame transperçait le dos de l'Hokage et ressortait par son torse.

« Akumu no Jutsu[7]! »

Yoroshii fut percuté par la patte de l'invocation, lui faisant lâcher son sabre. Le corps de Warui s'effondra sur le sol, tel un chiffon, avant de retirer le sabre de son dos. Le Rokudaime joignit ses mains à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, ses rinnengans scintillèrent.

« Kamimametsu no Jutsu[8]! »

Naruto fut violemment projeté au sol, incapable de bouger. La pression le serrait et l'empêchait de respirer. Ses os craquèrent dans un bruit sourd. Hinata se précipita vers le jeune garçon, mais fut retenue par Yoroshii. Il lui expliqua, de la façon la plus brève qu'il put, que si elle entrait dans la zone de pression du jutsu, elle en serait prisonnière aussi. Elle regarda Naruto qui, la bouche ouverte, cherchait son air, ou tentait de crier. L'absence d'air autour de la zone empêchait tout son d'y entrer et, par le fait même, d'en sortir. Incapable de regarder le spectacle plus longtemps, Hinata lança un projectile en direction de Warui, se trouvant de l'autre côté de la zone de haute pression. L'outil ninja se tordit, se plia, renfonça, puis, sans un bruit, éclata en plusieurs milliers de morceaux métalliques.

« Uchuuryokoutaiyou no Jutsu[9]! »

Warui saisit son épaule droite avec sa main gauche, lui faisant perdre la maîtrise de la zone de son jutsu ce qui mit fin au ninjutsu. Naruto avait le corps en sang et était inconscient, s'il n'était pas mort par asphyxie ou par lacération des organes. L'Hokage tomba à genoux, puis, depuis le milieu de son être, fut carbonisé. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva et la salamandre disparue.

« Ce n'était qu'un clone? », s'écria Yoroshii en réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucune cendre sur le sol.

Un homme atterrit au milieu de la rue. Il avait les cheveux noirs, attachés dans le dos. Comme il était de dos, Yoroshii ne pu voir son visage. Il pu, par contre, voir celui de sa partenaire. Elle avait les cheveux blancs et les yeux d'un jaune plutôt éclatant. Yoroshii plissa les yeux afin de mieux distinguer ses traits. Yoroshii conclu, avec horreur, qu'elle avait les yeux dorés.

« Ookami... souffla-t-il tout bas.

-Tu les connais? demanda Hinata, qui était la seule à avoir entendu.

-Elle, oui, c'est ma soeur. »

Hinata regarda, stupéfaite, le jeune ANBU aux cheveux gris. Il lui devait des explications. Yoroshii lâcha sa soeur des yeux et fixa l'homme l'accompagnant. Saisho retourna son visage afin de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Le soleil s'était caché et les rinnengans de Saisho scintillèrent à la lumière de la pleine lune.

* * *

[1]Mammifère carnivore terrestre à molaires antérieures tranchantes et postérieures broyeuses, aux griffes émoussées, vivant en sociétés, tel que le loup, le chien, le coyote, les chacals et les nombreuses espèces de renard. (Les canidés forment une famille.)  
[2]Orbe tourbillonnant géant.  
[3]Technique d'ermite : Barrage de méga-orbes tourbillonnants géants.  
[4]Répulsion céleste.  
[5]Vent Divin : Puissante attaque de Fuuton inventé par Naruto. Cette technique requiert le chakra d'un bijuu afin d'être effectué adéquatement. Le chakra de l'utilisateur transperce l'ennemi, ne faisant que des dégâts mineurs en surface, mais en découpant tous les organes vitaux de celui-ci. Cette technique est mortelle.  
[6]Seconde apparence de l'invocation de Jigokudô, sixième corps de Pein chargé de la résurrection.  
[7]Cauchemars : Genjutsu généré à travers une arme blanche. L'ennemi à l'impression de vivre son cauchemars. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir est d'interompre le contact entre l'utilisateur et l'arme.  
[8]Écrasement Divin : L'air autour de la cible se ressert, tel un étau, créant un pression énorme. Cette attaque peut briser et sectionner tout ce qui se trouve dans la zone du jutsu, allant même jusqu'à le faire imploser.  
[9]Voyage solaire : La cible ressent une léfère brûlure à l'endroit fixé par l'utilisateur. L'ennemi ressent ensuite cette brûlure s'étendre pour finalement parcourir tout son corps. Le feu s'allume à l'endroit où il y a le plus d'activité, soit le coeur ou le cerveau pour l'être humain. La flamme brûle le corps au complet, ne laissant qu'un petit tas de cendre.


End file.
